dinopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Thylacine
| image = ThylacinePhotograph.jpg|thumb | image_width = 240px | image_caption = A photograph of "Benjamin", the last known thylacine, taken in 1933. | status = EX | extinct = 1936 | status_system = iucn3.1 | regnum = Animalia | phylum = Chordata | classis = Mammalia | infraclassis = Marsupialia | ordo = Dasyuromorphia | familia = †Thylacinidae | genus = †''Thylacinus'' | species = T. cynocephalus | binomial = Thylacinus cynocephalus | binomial_authority = (Harris, 1808) |synonyms= * Didelphis cynocephala Harris, 1808 * Dasyurus cynocephalus Geoffroy, 1810}} The thylacine (Thylacinus cynocephalus), colloquially known as the Tasmanian tiger, Tasmanian wolf or simply the Tassie tiger, is an extinct species of carnivorous marsupial and is the largest known carnivorous marsupial of modern times. It belongs to the extinct family Thylacinidae. Once existing throughout Australia the thylacine is believed to become extinct during the early 20th century, when the last known capture specimen died at the Beaumaris Zoo in Hobart, Tasmania on September 7, 1936. However, many cryptozoologists and Tasmanian residents claim that some individuals survive in Tasmania and even in southern Australia. The last thylacine was called Benjamin. There is also a reported sighting of a thylacine showing up around 1970 in Tasmania to a group of people, although this has not been confirmed yet. The thylacine weighs in at 20 - 30 kg, and it closely resembles a canid. This is most likely due to convergent evolution in which one animal evolves traits that other animals from different parts of the world would normally have. It also has a very strong bite force indicating that it may have preyed on large animals such as sheep which, was the reason Australian farmers hunted it down before its inevitable extinction, but with new studies, due to a severe stressing found in the mandibular condyle and the lower jaw, made researchers think it may have specifically evolved to target small prey that would have not struggled much when caught in the jaws. However, this may not be entirely true, because there is an unconfirmed account of a thylacine killing a Bull Terrier when backed into a corner. Thylacine's were also driven out of mainland Australia by hunters and Dingos. In Pop Culture *The Thylacine “Tasmanian Tiger Wolf“ was seen as a stuffed Museum Specimen in Batman The Animated Series Season 3 Catwalk on the Extinct Forever display with a few other stuffed Extinct animals. Then it along with the Great Auk was stolen by Scarface to make money from them & almost sold it to Penguin. *National Geographic’s Stranger than Nature. *The Wild Thornberrys Animal Adventures PS1 Game during the cutscene. *The PS2 Video Game Trilogy of Ty The Tasmanian Tiger. *Wild Kratts Back In Creature Time Part 2. *Animal X. *Monster Quest Return of the Tasmanian Tiger. *Monster Hunters. *The 2012 Film The Hunter. Gallery B1695374069cefdf4b3d2a7ccf16c9f9--ty-the-tasmanian-tiger-game-pc.jpg Crash bandicoot nsa tiny tiger by sammyd productions dd9wujn-fullview.jpg cheetah_and_tasmanian_tiger_doodles_by_kiwano0-dc7np2c.jpg a_thylacine____that_is_impossible___by_kiwano0-d8ee1hm.jpg wayfarers_poster_by_kiwano0-d8pby8n.jpg the_domesticated_thylacine_by_sheather888_d9popuu-fullview.png telling_stories_from_a_long_journey___art_trade_by_kiwano0_d81tqb3-pre.png tasmanian_spurts_by_seizuredemon_d1zgiiu-pre.jpg dcwhupk-98693309-51e1-43e4-b886-8a9377ea258e.jpg trade__mafia_marsupial_mike_by_stretchnsnort_dd14qkt-pre.jpg the_cortex_crew__devolved__by_stretchnsnort_daa2w0y-pre.jpg thylacine_by_stretchnsnort_d8nznvh-fullview.jpg australian_megafauna_by_mickeyrayrex_d6rtizm-pre.jpg tasmainian_tiger_the_secret_fire_by_artapon_dauogoe.png thylacine__by_dj88_d41jklp.png thylacine_species_by_dark_hyena_d20mcza.jpg the_last_thylacine___let_s_go__by_eddybite87_dc3o43g.png the_last_thylacine___when_zoey_meet_tyson_by_eddybite87_dc5oq1n.png eg_primrodia_sunset_encounters_thylacine_by_syfyman2xxx_dcmejkh.png thylacines_aren_t_wolves_by_carolzilla_d60cbhf.png thylacines_by_patchi1995_da6hfag.png prehistoric_world___thylacine_by_daizua123_dad0ptc.png the_last_thylacine___tyson_by_eddybite87_dbjsvuu.png disney_thylacine_by_chikajin_by_clanthylacine_ddxti6.jpg disney_styled_thylacine_by_child_of_hades_d6l8it5.png new_thylacine_character_by_squishy_paws_d257poo.png thylacine___gerald_scarfe_style_by_louisetheanimator_dcs3xcr.jpg thylacine_by_louisetheanimator_d8vkrds.jpg thylacine_quickie_by_dj88_d2u8qpc.jpg sly_as_the_beast_by_bandidude_d76zmpm.png Thylacine-0.jpg|Benjamin, photographed in 1933. Wildlife park 3 tasmanian wolf by kanshinx3 ddfbe3x.jpg Thylacine and grey wolf skull.jpg|Thylacine and Grey Wolf skull comparison. 20190424_212314_by_kingrexy_dd5dgfm.jpg Category:Mammals Category:Marsupials Category:Carnivores Category:Pliocene marsupials Category:Pleistocene marsupials Category:Holocene marsupials Category:Holocene extinctions Category:Thylacinus Category:Extinct animals of Australia Category:Extinct animals of Tasmania Category:Extinct animals of New Guinea Category:Animals that became extinct in the 1900s Category:Animals extinct due to human activity Category:Recently Extinct Animals Category:Prehistoric Life Category:Holocene Mammals Category:Holocene mammals Category:Holocene animals Category:Pliocene animals Category:Pliocene mammals Category:Pleistocene animals Category:Pleistocene mammals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2: Extinct Animals Species Category:Mammal extinctions since 1500 Category:Prehistoric animals of australia Category:Prehistoric Kingdom